El Mejor Día de mi Vida
by Lily Grand
Summary: Minific Candy-Terry. Espero les guste y dejen reviews...


**EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA**

Esto no podría ser peor. Esta sin duda podría catalogarse como la peor semana en la historia de mi vida. Bueno, tal vez exagero, pero así soy yo exagerada, mis amigas siempre han dicho que soy muy dramática, cada vez me doy cuenta que tal vez tengan algo de razón. Pero bueno, si no es la peor, esta muy cerca de serlo. Aunque estoy conciente que todo esto es algo bueno, es cierto que tengo mucho que hacer pero así tiene que ser. Antes que nada, me gustaría presentarme soy Candice White, aunque todos me dicen Candy, y estoy así de estresada, porque pronto culminaré mis estudios en la escuela de medicina, al fin, dirían mis amigas. Y es que con todo lo que he sacrificado por mi carrera saberme pronto Médico es muy satisfactorio.

Pero se preguntarán el porque de mi estrés, bueno, empezaré por decir que como ya estoy en mi último año tengo la responsabilidad de dar ciertas asesorías a estudiantes de grados menores que empiezan con su vida hospitalaria, y pues eso de enseñar no se me da mucho, esta semana, no me explico como me programaron 4 asesorías, es decir tengo libre solo el viernes, sábado y domingo, regularmente no es así, solo tengo 2 o hay veces que solo una. Y pues está de más decir que hoy viernes en la mañana estoy muerta. Además esta el hecho que me cambiaron el día de turno, se supone que turnaría el domingo, y no es que me encante el hecho de turnar domingo, pero como dato, está decir que mañana sábado 28 de mayo es mi cumpleaños y pues amaneceré de turno ese día. No me explico el porque del cambio, y por más que pedí que no me hicieran el cambio, pues creo que mi jefe, el residente, no estaba de tan buen humor, porque al saber que mi motivo era por lo del "cumpleaños", se rió con tantas ganas que mejor ya ni seguirle. Pero el colmo de todo fue que mi querido novio, que también estudia medina como yo, bueno no, el ya no estudia medicina; el ya se graduó de médico, solo que ahora está haciendo su postgrado de Medicina Interna, no quiso cambiarse al turno conmigo, así la hubiéramos podido pasar juntos. Me dijo:

- Candy, quien te entiende me dijiste que turnabas domingo. Ahora ya no puedo cambiar nuevamente de día. Lo siento amor, pero no puedo.

- Pero Terry, yo no sabía que turnaba hoy. Me lo acaban decir. Por favor no quiero estar sola mañana en la madrugada, es mi cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo, preciosa, pero esta vez si no puedo complacerte.

Y pues me enojé. Esta sin duda no era mi semana, mira que cambiarme el turno a último minuto, eso si que es mala suerte. Pero en fin, yo quería ser médico estas son las consecuencias. Si no fuera porque mi carrera me apasiona tanto creo que ya me hubiera vuelto loca.

Así que mejor me dispuse a seguir con mi día, el día que según yo, era el peor de mi vida. Estuve atareadísima todo la mañana, actualmente me encontraba en la "rotación" (así se llama al cambio que se hace de unidad, cada cierto tiempo) emergencia de medicina de adultos, y pues ya se imaginaran el trabajo que teníamos. Con decirles que en todo el día ni vi a Terry por ningún lado y eso que lo busqué como a las 12 para ver si almorzábamos juntos, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, supuse que se encontraba muy ocupado. Aunque era raro, siempre me mandaba algún mensaje o me llamaba para ver donde estaba, pero ese día no. Talvez, creyó que estaba enojada, por no querer cambiarse de turno conmigo, cosa que talvez era algo cierta, pero que no me limitaba a querer verlo, él hubiera sido un bálsamo a este día de locos. Así que como tenía una hora libre, para mi almuerzo decidí salir al jardín y allí comerme algún sándwich que comprara en la cafetería. Salí pues y me senté en una banca alejada.

Al estar allí me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos, hasta que ví a unos estudiantes de 4to año, y recordé mi primer día en el hospital. Que día, recordé y no pude evitar sonreír. Ese día fue el día que conocí a Terry. Parece ya tan lejano, y a la vez lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flash back_

_- Estudiantes, bienvenidos a esta nueva etapa en sus vidas, ahora ya no solo tendrán que estudiar y asistir a clases. Ahora también tendrán que alternarlo con sus responsabilidades dentro de este recinto. _

_Esa fueron las pocas palabras que el director del hospital Saint Joseph nos dirigió cuando llegamos por primera vez. Bueno estaba súper emocionada, está de más decir que a nosotros los estudiantes de medicina nada nos entusiasma mas que por fin llegar a la vida hospitalaria, era un logro, y al fin estábamos allí. _

_Nos asignaron nuestras nuevas responsabilidades, que no eran tantas, pero para alguien inexperto, eran importantes. Y así, toda la mañana estuvimos con nuestras tareas, pero a la hora del almuerzo, decidí echar un vistazo a otras áreas que no había recorrido durante la mañana. Entonces llegué al área de pediatría, y entonces lo vi. Estaba allí con su uniforme, pantalón blanco y camisa celeste; este es el uniforme de los de último año, era sin duda el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en mi vida, sin exagerar. Alto, de pelo castaño, esbelto y con los ojos azules más intensos que hubiera o visto en mi vida. Entonces, creo que estaba tan entrada en pensamientos con él, que no me percaté que llegó hasta mí, y me saludó. De hecho, fue muy amable. _

_- buenas tardes, señorita. A que debo el honor de que tan preciosa dama, ande por estos lugares._

_Si esas fueron sus palabras todavía las recuerdo bien. Me sonrojé, sentía la cara ardiendo. Y no eran por sus palabras, aunque si tenían mucho que ver. Era él, como dije, era lo más guapo que alguna vez hubiera visto. _

_- Buenas tardes doctor. Disculpe no era mi intención importunarlo._

_- Pero quien ha dicho que me importunas. Y por favor, no me llames doctor, todavía no me he graduado, mi nombre es Terrence. Pero tu puedes decirme Terry._

_- Mucho gusto Terry, mi nombre es Candice. Pero mis amigos me dicen Candy._

_- Candy, pero que bello nombre. Bueno dicen que todo se parece a su dueña. Pero dime Candy, que haces por aquí, no es esta tu hora de almuerzo. _

_- Pues si, pero como es mi primer día, decidí dar un vistazo. Y así el día que me toqué mi primer turno, no me pierdo. _

_- Bueno, es realmente una buena idea. Entonces te dejo que sigas dando tu tour por el hospital, fue un gusto conocerte Candy White._

_- Igualmente Terry._

_Si esa fue nuestra primera conversación, debo decirles que a partir de ese momento lo vi por todos lados. Si no hubiera querido ya no verlo nunca más, no hubiera podido. Realmente, por todos lados me lo encontraba y así, nos fuimos haciendo amigos, me encantaba platicar con él y las veces que coincidíamos en los almuerzos y en turnos, era encantador conmigo. Creo que sin querer me enamoré de él, era un amor conmigo y que decir de lo guapo. Soñaba con él, pero claro, un chico como él no podría fijarse en mí, eso creía, hasta que una noche, durante el descanso que nos dan para cenar, me dijo algo que me dejó boquiabierta, pero eso sí muy feliz._

_- Candy, quiero decirte algo._

_- Claro Terry, que es_

_- Bueno, realmente lo que quiero es pedirte algo._

_- Con que no sea dinero. –reímos_

_- No como crees, pero antes quisiera decirte, que me encanta estar contigo y que creo que eres muy linda._

_- Gracias Terry, a mi también me gusta mucho estar contigo. –estaba super nerviosa, no se porque el tono que estaba usando me ponía así._

_- Candy, quieres ser mi novia? –me dejó helada, y no porque no quisiera serlo, sino porque yo estaba convencida que él no podría fijarse nunca en mí._

_- Claro Terry, me encantaría. _

_- Te quiero Candy._

_- Yo también Terry, te quiero mucho._

_Y así empezamos con nuestro noviazgo, yo estaba terminando mi primer año en el hospital, aún me hacían falta 2, y él su último año antes de graduarse. Cosa que me entristecía un poco ya no lo vería como antes. Pero, luego el me dijo que haría su especialidad allí mismo, para así poder seguir juntos, hecho que me hizo saltar de felicidad. Y así pues llevamos 2 años de novios. Yo estoy terminando mi carrera y a él le falta 1 año para terminar su especialidad pero vamos súper bien._

_Fin flash back_

Cuando noté que ya casi acababa mi hora de almuerzo, decidí regresar, aunque aún seguía renegando de mi suerte, estaba feliz, recordar como conocía Terry, me relajó mucho. Mi carrera no había sido fácil, habiendo mis padres muerto cuando era una adolescente, tuve que iniciar la universidad con una beca y algunos ahorros que todavía tenía de lo que mis padres me habían dejado. Tuve que esforzarme doblemente en la universidad pero ha valido la pena. Sin duda todo ha valido la pena.

Así siguió mi día, muy atareado en la emergencia. Lo único que me pareció sumamente raro del cambio de turno es que si este día me tocaba la emergencia de adultos era lógico que también me tocara el turno allí también, pero Albert mi jefe, el residente, como le decía yo. Me avisó a eso de las 4 que turnaría en piso (en la sección de camas de la medicina de mujeres), cosa que me extrañó por demás, pero no me quejé hubiera si una tonta si lo hubiera hecho, por Dios era bueno, era muy tranquilo turnar en esta sección, es más hasta podría dormir un poco, ya que las enfermeras me avisarían si ocurriera alguna emergencia, que era poco probable.

El turno empezaba a las 5, así que en un tiempo que tuve antes de que llegara la hora, llame a Terry, pero seguía sin localizarlo. Por Dios que se hace este hombre. Bueno le mandé un mensaje y le avisé donde turnaría, y le dije que ni intentara llamarme porque no le contestaría, parte berrinche mío. Pero me enojaba que no lo hubiera visto en todo el día. Además estaba segura que me llamaría a media noche para desearme feliz cumpleaños, cosa que hacía siempre. Así que con esta "advertencia" me olvidé del tema por un rato.

Me fui al área que me tocaba y realicé lo normal, verifiqué historias clínicas e hice una ronda. Realmente era aburrido pero así me liberé un poco de este estrés del día. A eso de las 10 de la noche, yo realmente ya no tenía nada que hacer. Pero Albert, mi jefe, no me dejó salir del área, yo quería ir al área de dormitorios para ir a mi bolsa para poder "arreglarme" un poco, pero más que nada para pasar el tiempo. Supuse que él no quería que perdiera el tiempo y por eso no me dejó ir, pero que más daba si ya no teníamos nada que hacer. Bueno, tendría que pensar en otra forma de pasar el tiempo, saqué mi celular y empecé a ver mis mensajes, y sonreí un poco al ver el que le había mandado a Terry horas atrás, creo que exageré con eso de que no le contestaría, pero también me enojé, por que tampoco es como que hubiera hecho algo por llamarme para "contentarnos", por Dios ni una llamada perdida tenía, sin querer me enojé otra vez. Pero ya me escucharía después. Como media hora después decidía hacer otra ronda, para así pasar el tiempo, pero ya la mayoría de los pacientes se encontraban durmiendo. Realmente estaba muy aburrida, empecé a platicar con Albert un rato, había algo en su estado de ánimo que me decía que estaba de "buen humor", cosa rara en él. Era un cascarrabias de lo peor, pero creo que me soportaba por ser la "novia" de Terry, quien es su mejor amigo, debido a que por naturaleza soy muy entusiasta y creo lo desespero. Solo él le aguanta su mal humor. Así, cosa rara estuve un rato hablando con él, pero a eso de las 11:30 recibió una "misteriosa" llamada. Se disculpó y se fue a hablar lejos de mí. No me extrañó mucho, pues no éramos tan cercanos, no tenía porque oir sus conversaciones.

Me levanté y caminé un poco por el pasillo. A eso de las 11:45, Albert me llamó y me dijo que podía irme a descansar que cualquier cosa me llamaría. Genial, dije yo en mi mente. Pasaría los primeros minutos de mi cumpleaños descansando. Me despedí entonces y tomé el elevador para el último piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Estaba todo muy solitario, pero era lógico, no todos tenían el privilegio que yo de descansar a media noche.

Bueno, les contaré que es todo un piso lleno de dormitorios dobles, donde podemos descansar un rato los estudiantes. Pero por alguna razón todos estaban cerrados con llave. Seguí caminando pasillo adentro, y llegué al último dormitorio al fondo. Sería muy mala suerte que también estuviera cerrado, pero no, estaba abierto, eso sí estaba las luces apagadas, creí talvez había alguien ya allí en la otra cama y estaba durmiendo.

No quise encender la luz, para no perturbarlo. Y me acosté en la cama vacía, ya que la otra definitivamente estaba ocupada. Con la poca luz del corredor encontré el camino a la cama y me disponía a cerrar los ojos ya acostada, cuando se encendió la luz de la nada. Y allí estaba él. El hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la Tierra, viéndome como si yo fuera la mujer más hermosa, bueno así me siento yo cuando estoy con Terry, la más hermosa.

- Terry, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cómo que qué hago aquí. Estoy aquí para ser el primero en desearle a la mujer de mi vida, feliz cumpleaños.

- Te quedaste por mi.

- Claro, amor. Todo lo hago por ti.

- Oh, Terry. Gracias.

- No quise quedarme turnando hoy porque sabia que me tocaría en emergencia y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo.

- Y yo que estaba súper enojada contigo, pero tu siempre haces cosas especiales para mi.

- Te amo Candy, quiero que lo tengas presente.

- Lo sé, Terry. Yo también te amo.

- Ven, acompáñame.

- ¿A dónde?

- Tu confía en mi.

- Sabes que siempre confiaré en ti.

- Me alegro. Ven.

Y salimos del dormitorio. Y nos dirigimos a otro que estaba junto. Esos que estaban con llave, y él sacó una llave que tenía en su pantalón y lo abrió.

- pero como es que tienes llave de este cuarto.

- Ah, eso es un pequeño secreto.

- Mmm… tu y tus secretos.

- Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Esta bien.

Entramos entonces, yo con los ojos cerrados y él tomándome una mano. Entonces me dijo.

- ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Y entonces me quedé paralizada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era lo más especial que alguien jamás hubiera hecho para mí. Estaba todo decorado, lleno de globos y serpentinas. En el centro, había un gran letrero que decía

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR. ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?_**

Yo no podía hablar, estaba impactada, era más de lo que me pudiera imaginar en la vida. Entonces

- Candy, no me contestas

- Terry…

- Candy, te amo. Creo que te amé desde el primer momento que te vi. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Además quise preguntarte esto aquí, en el lugar que fue testigo mudo de nuestro amor y de todas las cosas que hemos vivido en nuestra relación. Asi que, que dices, ¿quieres casarte conmigo Candy?

- Terry… Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres un hombre maravilloso y no imagino mi vida sin ti.

Y me beso. Nos besamos largo rato y así estuvimos juntos el resto de la noche. Y el resto de nuestra vidas. Nos casamos en enero del siguientes año. Cuando ya me había graduado y nos fuimos a vivir a su apartamento. Mientras el terminaba su postgrado y compráramos una casa en algún suburbio. Pero lo más importante fue, que ya no nos separamos desde esa noche. Donde el ideó junto con Albert cambiar el día de mi turno y así pedirme matrimonio en las primeras horas de mi cumpleaños. Así que resultó que el peor día de mi vida, resultó ser realmente el mejor de mi existencia.

* * *

_Hola! Pues aquí les dejo este minific de Candy y Terry. Espero les guste._

_Gracias por leer y espero dejen reviews._

_ahhh... espero sigan leyendo mis historias, ahorita estoy publicando una adaptación, espero la lean. y dejen reviews._

_besos_

**_Esta historia es de mi autoria, con los personajes de Candy Candy de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._**


End file.
